The Way of the Evil Path: Transmigration Coffin Seal
|image=Transmigration_Coffin_Seal.jpg |kanji=魔道の流: 転生柩印 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Madō no Ryū: Tensei Kyū In |literal english=The Way of the Evil Path:Transmigration Coffin Seal |jutsu classification=Fuinjutsu, Kekkei Mōra, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Releae |jutsu class type=Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Asu Rashoujin, Shuten Dōji, Akuhyō |hand signs=Dragon, Ox, Shin, Gan, Jin, Hold Reppyo |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} is technique originally crafted by Asu Rashoujin for the intended purposes of remote sealing and close proximity sealing of both physical and metaphysical constructs. By this, The Way of the Evil Path: Transmigration Coffin Seal is capable of sealing forces within the physical realm, such as humans, animals, natural energy etc. and non-physical constructs such ethereal entities. This technique remained used by Shuten Dōji to momentarily become the host of the Yōja. In short, it is a truly unique sealing technique that appears to be leagues above what can be produced fundamentally and one that is beyond the furthest edge of shinobi understanding. Though powerful among the dark arts, it is still considered a weakened duplication of The Way of the Evil Path: Inversion of Eternal Life. Overview In shinobi world, sealing techniques have made their mark in the annals of history. Their truly unique and diverse functionality is what makes them inimitable among other types of jutsu. The subtle appearance of most sealing technique can be described as illegible and indecipherable markings. However, Asu and Shuten Dōji’s bookish precision and professional peculiarity of sealing techniques allows them to understand the purpose the esoteric markings. Their understanding is on such a profound scale that even other members of Sargon buffeted by the winds of envy. By forming the sequence of hand seals, the user draws in all physical entities that they are in contact with. Much like the Enclosing Technique, what is drawn into the user is sealed within three distinct scrolls within the use. The scrolls are compounded within one another and are only decipherable upon death of the user. As mentioned previously, this technique was used by Shuten Dōji to seal the maleficent will of the earth within his own body. By this understanding, this technique can be used to seal Tailed Beasts within the user’s body and entities of all sizes. This technique disregards the vastness of chakra and by virtue protects the user from the sealed object from possibly escaping. This is only possible due to the primary scroll within the user’s body being able to instantly alter the size of the said object and to separate the spiritual bond of the chakra network from the opponent. It functions differently from his The Way of the Hunger Path: World Devouring Oni which consumes all with no chance for return. This technique instead allows the oni to safely absorb any Tailed Beast without fault, human or any other form of existence without ridding them entirely from existence. When used, he is able to tap into their power to augment his own if need be. Theoretically, this technique could be considered a truly valuable tool in the oni's arsenal. Ichiban Meido In The first scroll is named the . Along with sealing physical objects, this scroll has a passive ability that requires it to be open at certain intervals and that is the ability to absorb and slightly redirect the flow of natural from other sources. Though not useful in Shuten Dōji’s case as he is unable to use natural energy, he can still use it to hinder the opponent’s absorption of natural energy. This first scroll is used to seal entities such Tailed Beast within the oni without fail. Often times, when a Tailed Beast is extracted the host would die soon after the process. However, regardless of the hosts status, the technique extracts the Tailed Beast out of the opponent while simultaneously preserving their life-force. Shuten Dōji does have to be within three meters of the opponent to use this technique. Once the process is started, the opponent mind and body becomes paralyzed with Evil Intent as the entity sealed within them are drawn into the oni. From within, their is no chakra tug-of-war, but it is instead a one-sided exhibition. Niban Meido In The second scroll which is located within the first is called the allows for the sealing of metaphysical objects within a close proximity of the user. Unlike the Ichiban Meido In, upon completing the required hand seals, the user does not need to make physical contact which is an unambiguous statement. This scroll is passively active and is contemptuously indifferent to the origin of the metaphysical objects. In short, it causes the soul of the opponent to become compressed into a single agony of prayer. Meido no Tsui In The third scroll is aptly named is the inner most seal and is breathtaking in its own right. Once stored within this scroll, the objects are detached from the concept of energy. The products of yin and yang are constantly at work within this scroll. The chaotic nature prompts a dismal march true death as this scroll has been described as inescapable from within. The scroll sends its consciousness inhabitants into a state of absolute drowsiness. Trivia *Naruto Fanon article #33133. Category:Fuinjutsu Category:SahaTo